The Breakfast Club
by Kaida-Toorima-Okami
Summary: Inuyasha version of a popular 80's movie - '...You see us as you want to see us. A princess, a brain, a jock, a criminal, and a basket case. Up untill this morning, that is how we saw each other. We where brain washed....'
1. Chapter One

The Breakfast Club  
Chapter One  
  
" Saturday, 6 : 59 am  
  
---------------------------------------------------- "I cant believe you cant get me out of this." Kagome complained,  
  
staring out of the window of her dads car at her High School. Her  
  
dad shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I'm defective or anything...." Kagome  
  
continued, sighing.  
  
"Cutting class to go shopping doesn't make you defective."  
  
Consoled her dad. When Kagome said nothing, he continued.  
  
"How 'bout I take you to the mall after detention." He offered.  
  
"wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Kagome said nothing, but nodded.  
  
"Then I'll be here to pick you up at 3 o'clock." He said.  
  
Kagome nodded again and got out of the car, slowly walking up the  
  
steps to her school.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hojo stared out the car window and at his High School dully.  
  
"Is this going to be the first, or last time we do this?" demanded  
  
his mother angrily, jolting him back to reality.  
  
"last." He answered, trying to appease his mother.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Then you get in there and use this time to your advantage."  
  
She told him.  
  
"But mom," he protested. "Were not supposed to study, we're just  
  
supposed to sit there and do nothing."  
  
"Well mister, you'd better find a way to study." His mother all  
  
but shouted.  
  
"Yeah, mister." His little sister piped up from the back seat.  
  
Hojo sighed and got out of the car, slowly walking up the steps to his  
  
school.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Miroku sighed as his dad continued to babble in the background.  
  
He decided to tune in, just in case it might be important.  
  
"Hey, I screwed around in High School. Guys screw around." He  
  
was saying.  
  
Miroku resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"The only problem is, you got caught sport."  
  
Miroku didn't answer.  
  
"Hey, do you want to blow your ride?!" His dad demanded. "No  
  
school is gonna except the scholarship of a discipline case!"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"now go on." His dad told him, and opened the door of the truck.  
  
Miroku sighed for the third time and got out of the truck, slowly  
  
climbing the steps to his High School.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Inuyasha all but jumped out of his dads smoke filled hunk of  
  
junk he called a car. He slammed the door in the middle of one of his  
  
fathers many curses and narrowly avoided being run over as his  
  
father gunned the engine and sped off. Inuyasha made a rude gesture  
  
at his fathers retreating back and looked up at the building he was  
  
standing in front of. He rolled is eyes and began slowly climbing up  
  
the steps of his High School.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sango walked across the lawn of her High School clutching  
  
her bag and letting her hair fall across her eyes. She narrowly  
  
avoided being hit by a car speeding out of the parking lot and  
  
managed to make it to the front steps of the School in one piece. She  
  
noticed the other four students that she had seen from time to time  
  
in her school standing by the door. They where all watching various  
  
cars leave the parking lot. Sango blew a few strands of hair out of  
  
her eyes and marched into the building without a second glance at  
  
the other students.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'We understand that we have to sacrifice an entire Saturday  
  
afternoon here for what ever it was we did wrong. We accept that.  
  
But we think your crazy for making us write a report about who we  
  
think we are. You see us as you want to see us. A princess, a brain, a  
  
jock, a punk, and a basket case. Up until this morning that is how we  
  
saw each other. We where brain washed.....'  
  
Authors Note: Number one, let me say that I do not own the Breakfast Club. Well....I own the movie, but that's not the point. The point is, do not sue me for using it and altering it for my own purposes. Anyway, I hope you guys like this new fic. Its my first Inuyasha fic so be nice. And for those of you who have seen the movie and are kinda bored because you already know the ending, I might change some stuff in it every now and then. For those of you who HAVENT seen the movie.....shame on you!! Go rent it!! It's a good movie! Review pls. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Breakfast Club  
Chapter Two  
  
Sango was the first to enter the Library class room. She sat  
  
down at a table in the back and watched the other students enter  
  
slowly through her curtain of hair.  
  
Inuyasha was the next to walk in. He stalked to the back of the  
  
room tipping over several items from various surfaces. He nodded,  
  
very briefly, to Sango and sat down at the other Back table,  
  
rearranging the chairs to form a small couch. He propped his feet up  
  
on the other chairs and, like Sango, watched the others enter.  
  
Kagome walked in, the shining vision of someone who did no  
  
belong in such a place. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Take a picture." He told her when her head whipped around  
  
and she glared at him.  
  
Kagome haughtily set her bag in a front desk and sat down.  
  
Hojo followed closely after, walking to Kagome's table.  
  
"could I sit here?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Kagome nodded politely and Hojo sat down next to her.  
  
Miroku was the last to enter the Class and he set his stuff at the  
  
table in front of Sango, in the front of the room.  
  
They where just getting all of their stuff arranged around them  
  
when the teacher walked in.  
  
"welcome to your detention." Said naraku, scathingly. "While  
  
you are here you will be completely silent. You will not talk. You  
  
will not sleep," he said to Inuyasha who was already nodding off.  
  
When Inuyasha made no move to show he had heard, Naraku stalked  
  
over and kicked the chair he was using as a foot stool out from  
  
under him. Inuyasha glared but Naraku was already moving on.  
  
"You will not write notes. You will not move from your seat."  
  
He continued, just as Miroku had moved to take off his coat and  
  
switch to the seat next to him. He froze and grinned weakly before  
  
moving back to his original seat.  
  
"But while you are in here." Naraku started again after Miroku  
  
had gotten him self situated.  
  
"You will be doing something useful." He started passing out a  
  
piece of paper to each person present.  
  
"You will be writing a Essay, no less that 1,000 words, about  
  
who you think you are. And when I say essay, I don't mean one word  
  
repeated 1,000 times. Who knows," he smirked. "You might actually  
  
learn something."  
  
"My office," he said pointing. "is right across that hall. I don't  
  
suggest any monkey business." he said, letting the threat hang.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his hand in the air  
  
"Excuse me, Dick – I mean, Naraku? Does Michael Jackson know  
  
you are using his make up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku snorted.  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You will contemplate the answer to that question while you  
  
sit here next Saturday." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a dirty look but said nothing else.  
  
"Don't mess with the Bull, boy. You'll get the horns."  
  
Naraku walked away and missed yet another rude gesture from  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"He looks more like a monkey than a Bull." Commented Inuyasha.  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Or maybe a spider...."  
  
Sango sighed and started to chew on her nails. Loudly.  
  
One by one, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Hojo turned around to  
  
stare at her. After a moment she noticed their stares and paused, mid  
  
bite.  
  
"You keep eating your hand like that, your not gonna be hungry  
  
for lunch." Inuyasha told her.  
  
She spat a piece of nail at him and continued the bite her nails.  
  
The others turned around.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
The others turned to look at him.  
  
"what happens if we have to Pee?!"  
  
They rolled their eyes and turned back around.  
  
Silence.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the banister rail and sat on it.  
  
"Lets close the Door. We cant have a party with Naraku  
  
checking us out every few minutes." He said  
  
"Um...excuse me. The doors supposed to stay open...." Said Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his head in Hojo's direction.  
  
"Why don't you shut up." Inuyasha told him.  
  
Hojo fell silent.  
  
"Why don't you!" said Kagome, coming to Hojo's defense.  
  
He smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"Its not like what you say matters anyway." She added.  
  
"Well," said Inuyasha. "I'll just run right out and Join the prep  
  
club. Maybe the student council too."  
  
"They wouldn't take you." Kagome told him.  
  
"Im in the math club." Piped up Hojo from behind Kagome.  
  
"Guys like you are never in clubs. They wont have you."  
  
Continued Kagome, Ignoring Hojo.  
  
"Well, It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities  
  
people being asses, now would it?"  
  
"How would you know?" countered Kagome. "You don't even  
  
know any of us."  
  
"well, I don't know any lepers either, but im not about to join  
  
any of their flipping clubs." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"The physics club to." Cut in Hojo.  
  
"Scuse me a sec." Said Inuyasha, holding up a hand to Kagome  
  
and turning to Hojo.  
  
"what are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"I was just saying that I was in the Math club, The Physics club  
  
and the Latin club." Hojo said.  
  
"Hey, Cherry," Inuyasha said to Kagome with a serious face. "Do  
  
you belong the Physics club?"  
  
"That's and academic club." She told him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, they aren't the same as other clubs. They don't matter."  
  
"Ohh. But to dorks like him, the do matter."  
  
Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Said Miroku. "Naraku's gonna walk right  
  
in here and I have another meet tonight. Im not gonna blow it cause  
  
of you."  
  
"Wouldn't that just be a shame." Said Inuyasha. "missing a whole  
  
wrestling meet.  
  
"You wouldn't know anything about it." Miroku shot back.  
  
"You've never competed in your whole life."  
  
"I know, and I have such and empty feeling inside because of it. I  
  
just have such a high admiration for guys who roll around the floor  
  
with other guys."  
  
"You'd never miss it." Said Miroku. "you don't have any other  
  
goals."  
  
"That's where your wrong, Sporto." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. I wanna be just. Like. You. I guess all I'd need was a  
  
lobotomy and a pair of tights."  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You where tights?" asked Hojo.  
  
Miroku spun around to face him.  
  
"No! I wear the required uniform!" he said.  
  
"Tights."  
  
"Shut up." Miroku said, turning around.  
  
Sango chuckled silently.  
  
Naraku walked past the door of his office and Inuyasha jumped of the  
  
banister into a seat between Hojo and Kagome. As soon as Naraku  
  
disappeared, Inuyasha got up and silently ran to the door.  
  
As Kagome and the others watched, Inuyasha removed the screws and  
  
allowed the door to close loudly.  
  
"Fix the door, Inuyasha." Miroku ordered him.  
  
Inuyasha just grinned and sat back down in his seat, hush the others  
  
protests.  
  
Naraku walked past the closed door. He yanked it open furiously.  
  
"What is this door doing closed?" he yelled.  
  
No one answered  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"I think a screw fell out." Inuyasha told him sincerely.  
  
Naraku stalked over to him.  
  
"Hand it over." Naraku demanded.  
  
"Hand what over?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Give me the screw, Inuyasha."  
  
"I don't have it sir."  
  
"Give it to me!!"  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Kagome cut in. "why would anyone want to  
  
steal a screw?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her, surprised that she would lie for him.  
  
The look she sent back clearly said, don't let it get to your head.  
  
Naraku glared around him and stalked back to the door, propping a  
  
chair in front of it to keep it open.  
  
"The door's much to heavy, Sir." Called Inuyasha, right before  
  
the door slammed shut, catapulting the chair into Naraku, knocking  
  
him backwards.  
  
His cussing could be heard through the door and the students  
  
silently laughed.  
  
Naraku stalked back in, kicking the chair on his way in.  
  
"Your not fooling anyone, Inu –chan" Naraku said, with added  
  
emphasis on the –chan.  
  
"The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." He said.  
  
"eat my shorts." Said Inuyasha quietly, as Naraku turned  
  
around.  
  
"what was that?" Naraku demanded, spinning around.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head up and said, louder,  
  
"Eat. My. Shorts."  
  
"You just earned you self another Saturday, mister." Naraku  
  
told him.  
  
"Do you really think I care?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Another."  
  
"Well, Im free the next Saturday, but after that, I'll have to  
  
check my calendar." Inuyasha spat at him.  
  
"Another."  
  
"what can I say, Im thrilled."  
  
"Another. That's what, Seven now?" Naraku asked.  
  
"actually, sir, its five." Said Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Hobo." Said Naraku.  
  
"Cut it out!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her.  
  
'Stop it' Kagome mouthed silently, looking worried.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
"You through?" Naraku asked  
  
Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
"Good. IM gonna be right out those doors. The next time I have  
  
to come in here, Im cracking skulls." Naraku said.  
  
Inuyasha silently mimicked him.  
  
Naraku stalked out the door. As it closed with a loud bang, Inuyasha  
  
screamed along with the noise,  
  
"SCREW YOU!"  
  
A/N: wow, they where mean to each other in this movie. I couldn't fit all of the parts in, but I tried. (with a little language editing) Anyway, please review. This took me ages to write....... 


End file.
